Chapter 2: Wake Up Calls
by BeachyGrace
Summary: Mike gets this brilliant idea to drag me out of bed at 6:00 am the morning after my arrival to go running with him. I am seriously not having that so we start fighting each other.
1. Chapter 1

Mike who is dressed in a tank top and some shorts looking hot walks into my room to wake me up at 6:00 am the next morning to go running with him. I hit him with one of my pillows and roll back over to fall asleep again. Later on I woke up to use the bathroom and head downstairs for breakfast.

He came back all nice and sweaty greeting me Good Morning. Mike goes upstairs for his bath. All the fireworks went off when he came into the kitchen again. "Damn Michael really", I yelled at him sounding like Bello. "What did I do Rookie?" he replied to me. You woke me up this morning. I am still running on east coast time. As much as I love you which is a lot? Sleep is my best friend.

Our fellow agents trickle into the kitchen area to hear us fighting. Good morning, they greeted us in unison. Morning guys, we replied back to them. After doing that continue fighting each other. Kids, come on kiss and make up now.

You two were doing so good last night, Charlie admitted. "What are you two fighting about now?" Jakes stated. Mr. I am by the book here decided to get me out of bed early this morning, I answered. She hit me with a pillow very hard. You got served, Johnny Cakes mentioned. I would've expected that from Johnny Cakes but not you. Big time burn, Briggs and Jakes replied.

Moments after that the six of us sat down around the table to eat together as a family. I gave him a hard kick in his shin. "Did we hear you right Tia?" they asked me. Yes or course you did. By the way the only one person that uses his full first name is Bello. Oh! I didn't know that at all. This is between me and him, I snapped at Briggs and Jakes calling them Chip and Dale with sarcasm in my voice. Both of them stopped for a moment to think about it. They got the joke pretty quickly. You mean like the rescue rangers in the cartoon. Families often get into fights about everything which that is what we call ourselves, Paige chimed. We are from the movie Ice Age 4 slowly plays in the background. Johnny Cakes giggles that actually a cute nickname for Briggs. You have time to watch cartoon. I used to watch them all the time growing up as a kid. After eating breakfast the team put all their dirty dishes in the sink.

Everyone else headed out the door to their cars or trucks for work that morning. I ran upstairs to my room to do a quick change into something that isn't my jammies. Johnny Cakes is waiting for me in the com room. We were the only two agents in the house. Johnny Cakes and I talked to each other for quite a while listening in on the mission that is going on through the ear piece.

"Are there any good places around here?" I asked. Yes, the Drop is a local bar that we like to hang out at as a group for drinks, he mentioned to me. Some of my friends told me the surfing is good here in California. The guys and I love doing it together. You should come with us and try it soon T. I can't wait to learn how to do it. When I was living in Miami the beaches there weren't so good but I used to swim a lot.

There's a dog here that likes Mike more than Paige and you put together. Yes, his name is BD and he is a stray. "So, do you think that the dog will like me?" I asked. Of course he wills T, Johnny Cakes replied.

All the agents soon returned home one by one from work that day to take their baths. I cooked dinner for the whole house that night. Everyone sat down at kitchen table eating together. After dinner we all clean up the kitchen. Drinks were ready for our bon fire meeting.

How was your day?" they asked me in unison. It was quite interesting and fun. Johnny Cakes and I got to know each other a lot better. After I shared about my day everyone else did the same thing. We sat there watching the sunset very slowly in the sky.

**I mentioned goodnight to my family sitting about the campfire then went into the house to get ready for bed. Everyone else soon follows after me with a pit stop in the kitchen to put the beer bottles in our sink. Before going to her own room Charlie walks into mine to ask me "Would you like to do a ride along with me tomorrow to see what it is like in the field? Of course I would love to, I answered my mom as she kisses me have sweet dreams mi hija.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These characters belong to USA Network and Graceland. Natalie doesn't belong to me like the other that I don't need to for the characters that belong to me are: Melody Sanchez, Ryan Adams, George and last but not least of course the main character who is me Tia Diaz.**

**I actually have real parents that did raise me they live back east in Miami which makes me an only child. When my job moved me to California that's how I landed in custody of Briggs and Charlie who are now my parents at least for the purpose of this story. Yes, I do actually call them that when its needed but my favorite thing to refer to them as mom and dad. Graceland gave me the siblings that I always wanted and never had with my parents. Can't forget Jakes is just a big teddy bear with issues.**

**Mike and I on the other hand have a unique relationship with each other. Our relationship is similar to the one he has with Paige in the show. We have your typical brother / sister relationship until I get hurt in some way shape or form then it will change not for long. I sleep with him just for comfort purposes only. No chance for a real romance to bloom for us. This is okay with her because it is not intended that he would image trying to have sex with me. Everyone knows that he is with Paige. **


End file.
